


The Tank of Deprivation

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Suffers, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Kidnapping, Muteness, Sensory Deprivation, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: Felix was mysteriously kidnapped and was put into an isolation tank. What was his experience like?Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 24. YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSEForce Mutism/Blindfold/Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Tank of Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains Violence (but not overly graphic) Blood, Crazy Dimitri, Abduction and Anxiety.

Felix did not know what had happened. When he woken up feeling groggy, he found out that his sight was robbed by a blindfold and his arms were bounded together. The first thing Felix did was struggle to no avail. He then groaned at his situation. How did this happen? How did Felix end up getting captured? He struggled against his bounds again, but there was still no gain from it. A sound of a heavy door opening was heard, along with a couple sets of footsteps that came towards Felix. He felt a couple pairs of hands grabbed each of his arms and hauled him up to his feet. Felix growled as he struggled against his hold, but his captors kept a firm grip on him.

“Whatever you’re planning, I am not going to cooperate!” Felix roared venomously. “Once I am freed, I will cut you-”

Suddenly, the navy haired swordsman felt a spell hit him, which robbed him from his voice.

“Yes, we heard that same threat from many beasts before you.” A sinister man’s voice was heard a couple meters in front of Felix. “We have a few tests you must undergo, and we are going to start with our latest one.” The swordsman could not tell if the menacing man’s eyes were on him, but he could tell this captor was talking to his lackeys as he said, “Bring him to the isolation tank.”

_‘What in the goddess’s name is an isolation tank?’_ Felix thought to himself as the two minions hauled him around.

With this blindfold blocking his view, the swordsman could not tell where his captors were taking him or how long it would take to reach the destination. Felix did continue to struggle and managed to kick one of the lackeys away from him. He nearly escaped the other by kneeing them in the chest, but then he got grabbed by the chest from behind. Felix also felt his legs getting lifted by the second minion and he attempted to kick to no avail.

“Now, now, enough of your stubbornness.” The suppose leader of the captors spoke. “We’re almost there, and soon we’ll learn how this isolation tank works.”

Felix continued to struggle on as he was carried to wherever these crooks were taking him. He never stopped fighting, even when his captors suddenly stopped at their tracks. Then he heard a sound that sounded like a coffin’s lip being opened.

“Put him into the tank.” The leader commanded.

Felix felt the lackeys move again, as they briefly raise him higher up and then they attempted to gently lower him. But the swordsman continued to fight off his captors. The one that held his legs dropped him first, which made him land in a wet area where the water level was up to his waist. The other captor continued to hold Felix down as he attempted to make his escape. The grip on the swordsman was later removed, but before Felix try anything, he hit a stone ceiling above him. He attempted to push against it, even though his arms were still bounded, but to no avail.

“Try to relax, Fraldarius” Felix could briefly hear the sinister man’s voice. “We’ll be back in a few hours to check on you.”

The swordsman only groaned as he laid his back and head into the water beneath him.

_‘Is this their plan? Trap me into a watery grave?’_ Felix growled at the thought.

He still does not know what the point of this was. It did not help the fact that Felix was still blindfolded and bound, being put into what appeared to be a watery coffin question or what they were trying to do with him. Was it a torture method? That was his best assumption because he was currently trapped with no escape, and yet no pain had tormented him. Felix did not even know what his captors were hoping to gain for imprisoning him in this box. The swordsman groaned once again at his situation as he waited for something to happen. As much as he would like to struggle from this watery coffin, nothing was helping him. The water was strangely relaxing, almost as calming as taking a bath in the bath house alone. Felix never claimed to be a man for relaxation, but the feeling was quite nice.

After a few minutes Felix’s mind started to drift. He found himself back on the training grounds within House Fraldarius. There he saw a young happy Dimitri Alexandre Blaydid, ran towards him. He looked to be around eight years old with his long golden locks and soft round face. A time when Felix saw Dimitri as his best friend and not the boar he later became to be. Behind the prince, Felix saw a twelve-year-old boy who had similar features to him. Long navy-blue hair that was tied back into a ponytail and a scowl on his face that Felix was known to wear. The only difference between the two was their eye colour. The boy in front of him had blue eyes like his father’s while Felix had his mother’s amber eyes.

“G-Glenn?” Felix manage to speak, but when he heard his voice all the sudden, he sounded like a young eight-year-old boy. Shocked to his tone, Felix looked down at his hands. They were tiny and he noticed he was shorter than before. Felix did not know how he ended up in his eight-year-old body again, nor why he was back in the year 1171.

“Felix, guess what?” Young Dimitri asked. “I managed to notch a win against your brother!”

“That’s great!” Felix unintentionally spoke with enthusiasm.

“Che, Please, you merely scraped by.” Glenn spoke with a cold, sharp voice.

Felix turned to look at his brother with determination. He was now holding a training sword, which… happened to appear in his hands.

“Spar with me!” Felix demanded his elder brother, who glanced at him with flat expression.

“You really think you could beat me, squirt?” Glenn then barked out a laugh and said, “Just because I lost to his highness, doesn’t mean I’ll let you win.”

“I don’t _want_ you to let me win! I want to beat you in a fair fight!” Felix replied.

Glenn smirked at his little brother as he readied his training sword.

“Very well. Since you are determined to use your raw power, who am I to say no.” He said.

Felix rushed in to deliver his first strike, which was easily blocked by Glenn’s sword. Felix continued attack to try and get a single blow, but his brother managed to overpower him. Glenn removed his younger sibling’s sword from his hands and struck him in the middle of his body. Felix fell on his back after that blow and before he had a chance to get up, a wooden sword was pointed directly at him. He looked up to see that his brother pinning him down. But Glenn was no longer the twelve-year-old boy Felix had seen recently. His brother now looked to be seventeen years of age and he was wearing his royal knight’s armour.

“Yield!” Glenn demanded as he continued to hold his sword by Felix’s throat.

Felix let out a groan and said, “Fine, I yield.”

His voice had changed yet again to the tone he had in his early teens. Glenn withdrew his sword and allowed his younger brother to get up. The elder Fraldarius snorted and said, “Thirteen years of age and you still cry after a loss?”

Felix did not notice the tears flowing down his face as he got up, but he did groan at how much of a crybaby he was during that time.

“Winning may be everything in war, Felix. But crying on the battlefield won’t get you anywhere.” Glenn stated. “Letting your emotions get the better of you could lead to your downfall. When you’re on the battlefield, push your feeling aside and focus on the task at hand.”

Although Felix already knew this, since his brother told him that years ago, he still nodded. He watched Glenn put away his training sword on the rack, and then he returned to his younger sibling and ruffled his hair.

“I’ll be leaving for a diplomatic mission to Duscar.” The elder brother said. “Stay out of trouble when I’m gone.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, Glenn!” Felix pouted.

“ _Right_.” Glenn teasingly smirked at his brother. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I might even bring you a souvenir.”

With that being said, the elder Fraldarius left the area. Felix decided to leave the training grounds as well. But when he opened the doors, he did not see the familiar blue corridors of the Fraldarius estate. Instead he saw a burning battlefield.

_‘What the heck?’_ Felix thought to himself before he explored the area. He found King Lambert’s body lying bleeding on the ground with his head severed cleaned off. Felix was shocked at where he was. He had a feeling that he was in Duscur, and this was where the tragedy took place.

“Your Highness! Look out!” Felix heard a scream from his brother.

He turned towards Glenn’s direction, who dashed in to block an attack, that was aimed at the younger Fraldarius, from a faceless enemy. The elder brother kept his ground while defending Felix. He took a glance at his younger brother and yelled, “RUN!”

Without any other warning, Felix’s legs began to run on his own without his consent. When he was further away from his brother, he watched as a death spell hit Glenn from behind and the opponent he was facing cut him down. Felix widened his eyes in horror as saw his brother go down and the open wound on his chest bled out.

“GLENN!” Felix cried to a voice that was not even his own.

He sounded like a young teenage boy, but the voice he had was more like Dimitri’s. Then when Felix thought back to when Glenn called out, he did not call him by his name. He cried out “your highness”, a title more suited for Dimitri rather than his younger brother. Astounded by this, Felix looked down to his hands and body to see that they were not his own. A gray tunic with a matching shawl that had a white, fluffy trim. A blue tie and tight dark pants. Black gloves with matching mid calf boots. Felix knew this outfit did not belong to him. He knew that Dimitri worn this attire when he was young. This frustrated Felix. Why would he be in a body of the traumatized prince, who he later dubbed as the boar.

“Your Highness! There you are!” A gruff voice called out to him.

Felix, or should he call himself Dimitri, turned towards the cry as he saw Gilbert trotted towards him with a horse. The knight dismounted and came over to ‘his highness’.

“Come, let me get you out of here.” He said as he lifted ‘Dimitri’ onto his horse.

Gilbert mounted shortly after and the horse began to gallop through the fields. During their ride, ‘Dimitri’ spotted a rebellion up ahead. The horse trotted towards that destination and there ‘the prince’, or should he call himself Felix again, witnessed a bloodthirsty, fifteen-year-old, Dimitri mercilessly slaughtering rebels. It was the first time Felix witnessed this side of the prince. A revolting side to which the young Fraldarius could not classify his ‘friend’ as human. All he saw was a bloodthirsty beast, who ruthlessly slaughters his opponents. The Boar Prince, that was the name Felix dubbed Dimitri to that day.

When the young Fraldarius watched the prince brutally murder another rebel, Dimitri glared over to him and said, “You are no different from me, Felix. Ever since you joined that woman’s side, you slaughtered many people that opposed the Empire. You are not any better than me.”

Felix widened his eyes in shock. He could not believe that the boar of all people pointed out the bloodshed the young Fraldarius caused after he deflected to the Empire. What frustrated Felix the most of that sentence was Dimitri was not wrong. Denying it would not help him run away from the truth. So Felix, who was no longer mounted on a horse dropped to his knees, clutched at his head and screamed as loud as he could.

* * *

“Thales, what was the point of the isolation tank again.” A masked dark mage asked the leader of the Agarthans.

“I wanted to test how the mind works during this state of isolation.” Thales replied.

He, along with two masked mages, came to a large, rectangular stone tub, which had a stone lid on top of it. Thales ordered his two accomplices to remove the top from the tank, which they did. The mages went on opposite sides of each other as they lifted the lid out of the way with effort. There they see a trembling, bounded, blue haired man within the tub.

“Hmm, it seems he’s in a traumatic state.” Thales studied before he turned to his minions. “Take him back to his cell. We’ll try again with a different specimen.”

The mages nodded as they reached in to gather Felix by his torso and legs to pull him out. The navy haired man, who was still robbed from sight by a blindfold, felt their touch and looked up as he was staring as someone.

“Glenn? Is that you?” His gentle yet rough voice spoke. “I thought I was going to die within that well.”

The two mages jumped in shock as Felix spoke nonsense. They looked up to their leader and said, “Um, sir? We might have broken him.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my take on my... slightly inaccurate vision of a Sensory Depression tank. I never experienced being in one before. I just had to look it up on the internet, make a medieval version out of it, (I'm fairly aware they didn't exist back then) and thought about that one Simpsons episode with the isolation tanks.


End file.
